Forbidden Lovers
by Dreamer of Fantasy
Summary: [COMPLETE!] With the help of a wise old professor, a class assignment, and Shakespeare, can Hermione and Draco realize there truly is a fine line between love and hate and they may have just crossed it?
1. Discovery in the Library

Hello! For my LA class we had to write a "short story" so I asked my teacher if we could write fanfiction... *grin* so here it is. As of now I'm not quite finished with it, but I'm almost there. I'll probably re-write and then re-post it, so feel free to let me know of any corrections I need to make. Please review, I don't really care if you flame because hey, I just laugh at flames XD I really need constructive criticism so please drop me a review!! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never have, never will. Happy now?  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: Discovery in the Library  
  
Hermione Granger walked briskly into the library with her usual armful of books, ready to get even more. She gave a quick smile to Madam Pince, the strict librarian, and made her way back to the Potions section. She had yet another essay from Professor Snape, one of her personal least favorite teachers, that she had to finish before going on to a Muggle Studies assignment. She had gotten all needed credits throughout her years at Hogwarts, and now had time for extra courses just for fun, so she had chosen Muggle Studies because they were going to be studying Muggle literature that year, which had interested Hermione greatly since she was young.  
  
She set her books and bag down on a table in a secluded area, then scanned the room around her to see any misbehaving, but since it was Saturday, observed mostly younger students cramming in last minute homework that would be due the next week.  
  
*Find the book, and then go back to the dorms to finish*, she thought, heading to a shelf that looked promising for her needed subject. As she skimmed the books for the right one, she mused, *there truly are good points of being Head Girl*. She had her own quiet study in her dorms where she could do her homework without interruption from other students begging her to help them with theirs, unless, of course, her dorm-mate chose to interrupt her, which was rare, anyway.  
  
Draco Malfoy, the cocky Slytherin Pureblood, was made Head Boy, which was not surprising to anyone that had heard about the name Malfoy and the people that came with it. The blonde young man had truly made enemies during his six-and-a-half years at the school, and had quite the reputation of being the slick bad-boy of Hogwarts. He had inevitably grown up, though, so he had his own moments of maturity, where he was slightly less malicious. His platinum hair, which he used to smooth back with oh-so-much gel, was now usually seen hanging loosely to about his ears, and he'd casually shake his head to move stray blonde strands back out of his eyes; a motion that could make any girl's heart melt. He had also grown from a scrawny-looking kid to a nicely shaped young-adult, slim and muscular, standing at an even 6 feet. He still had the ever-present smirk, usually aimed at those he didn't particularly like, and he especially enjoyed tormenting Hermione and her friends.  
  
Hermione, too, had grown considerably since the beginning of her learning at Hogwarts. She was now quite the young lady; though she was not stick- skinny, she had a figure many of her friends envied. Her light brown hair, which used to be bushy and untamed, had calmed itself down to light waves, and her chocolate-colored eyes were wide and attentive. She was one of the only 6th or 7th years that didn't wear excessive make-up, preferring natural tones and lip-gloss, nor did she like revealing clothes, focusing more on her studies than on what she looked like or how much skin was showing. She had developed more of a sense of humor, which her best friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were very proud of, and she was spunky and fun loving.  
  
She finally found the book for potions she needed, then went to the "Muggle Literature" section, and quickly found the book their teacher, Professor Winnikin, had told them to read.  
  
"Found you..." she muttered when she saw the thick spine of a Shakespeare book, which they would be reading out of for the next little while. Hermione leaned against the shelf and opened the book, thumbing through it, double-checking that it had all the plays Professor Winnikin had mentioned when explaining the terms plans.  
  
"Romeo and Juliet... Hamlet... Much Ado About Nothing... Taming of the Shrew... Macbeth... Midsummer Night's Dream... perfect," she murmured aloud, and continued reading while walking to find the final book before retrieving her things. Suddenly, she bumped into something solid, and fell on the ground, her book flying several feet away. She looked up to see what she hit, and was surprised to see an annoyed Draco Malfoy, holding an Invisibility Cloak, which made the wearer invisible though completely solid, so that explained why Hermione had ran into him.  
  
"Watch where you've going, Granger," the boy snarled, standing up and glaring down at her.  
  
The brunette witch glared right back, "Well if somebody wasn't invisible maybe I would! Why are you wearing that thing, anyway?" She too stood up, brushed dust off her skirt, and recovered her books. It was then she noticed he was holding a Shakespeare book, as well.  
  
She smirked and raised an eyebrow, "Joy reading material, Malfoy? No wonder you were wearing an invisibility cloak. The whole bloody school would be talking if they found out 'Mr. High and Mighty Slytherin' was reading great Muggle literature!"  
  
His glare intensified, and he stepped closer to her, hoping to frighten her. She unconsciously stepped backward, until she had her back up to the bookshelves and he was right in front of her.  
  
"For your information, Mudblood," he spat the insult, staring at her with his icy silver eyes, "I happen to be taking the Muggle course. Now before you start spreading it around, you should know that I could make your life very... unpleasant... if you decide to share with any of your dear Gryffindor friends."  
  
"You don't scare me, Malfoy," she said defiantly, keeping the eye-contact with him to prove her point, "Why are you taking—"  
  
"Shhh!" he hissed, "Not here." He indicated several 5th years studying for O.W.L.'s close-by, one of which was looking at them with curiosity. "Go back to the dorms. I'll explain there."  
  
"What..." Hermione started to protest, but without a word, he swept the cloak back on and was gone, leaving her with her confused thoughts.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ok so maybe it's not great so far. Don't worry, there's more. I'm thinking there will be like 8 chapters by the end... not sure. I'm on 4 right now, plus an epilogue. Please review!! Thank you!  
  
~Vix 


	2. CommonRoom Discussions

Ok... I must admit I'm somewhat of a review whore. I absolutely love getting them, and I tend to beg sometimes. *innocent look* After getting 4 ~good~ reviews after one day, my ego has gone up. Shame on you reviewers for making me proud. Anyway, here's chapter two. I'm not all too fond of this one but hey.... *cringes* for one, Draco is way OOC, but that's due to something that starts with a "p" and ends with an "uberty" as my mom would say... =D so I'm blaming my lack of writing skills on these poor characters raging hormones... I really should beg for forgiveness after bending them to do my will... so... just go ahead and read it.  
  
Shoutouts:  
  
Forbidden Lovers Reader : here's an update for ya, hope the cliffie wasn't too bad XD thx for the review! You were the first!  
  
Meidus Rav: thanks for reading!!  
  
Karana Belle: cliffhangers are fun hehe. Was this soon enough for ya? ^_~  
  
Halfling: yes, it bothers me as well when she's all perfect in her slutty ways *gag* don't know how people can write her like that... I'm glad you like her though. As for story length, I don't think I can fit it into only 8 either but my teacher will be mad if it's too long... so I'm not really sure right now haha. Thx for reading! O, what was that p.s about? Lol  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ch. 2: Common Room Discussions  
  
Draco arrived quickly at the Head Boy and Girl dormitories. It was on the 2nd floor behind a picture of a boy and girl sitting together on a bench, flirting and kissing occasionally. It annoyed him to no end; were the Head Boy and Girl supposed to be.... Ugh. He hated thinking about it.  
  
As he took off the cloak and stowed it and his books back in his room, he mentally scolded himself about for telling that.... Mudblood that he was taking that class, let alone tell her to meet him back in their commons. Then he remembered the conversation he and Professor Dumbledore had had about a week ago... He sighed angrily, knowing perfectly well he should probably bring that up with Hermione.  
  
From his dormitory, the blonde Slytherin heard the password being given, and the portrait hole swinging open. He walked out of his room and watched Hermione for a moment from the top of the staircase where his room and study were. She climbed through the hole, and went up the other staircase opposite to Draco's, into her room. Draco went down the stairs and stretched out on one of the couches, lighting the fire with a wave of his wand.  
  
It took Hermione a few minutes to come down, and when she did, Draco saw it was because she had changed into a soft, flowing red nightgown, since it was fairly late and she'd probably be going to bed soon. She walked quietly to a comfy armchair by the fire, as far from the Slytherin as possible. She curled her legs up underneath her, and toyed with a lock of her hair, staring into the dancing flames.  
  
They sat that way for several tense moments, Slytherin and Gryffindor, each aware of the other's presence, but not acknowledging it. Every now and then, Draco would look at her, and try to sort out his emotions for the girl, and what he'd say to her.  
  
Eventually, Hermione got sick of the uneasy silence that surrounded them, and turned to ask him why exactly he'd asked her to come. She turned her head, seconds after he did, and brown eyes locked on silvery-gray. They held each other's gaze for a moment, both daring the other to look away, but neither would step down to the other's confident stare.  
  
Finally Draco spoke, "Hermione..."  
  
Her eyes widened slightly. She couldn't remember another time when he had called her by her first name, "Malfoy." She said, regaining her composure, wanting to let him know that she would not be swayed to acting as he wanted her to by a mere use of her name.  
  
He nodded, inhaling deeply, "I suppose you wonder why..."  
  
"Yes," she curtly agreed, wishing he'd just get this over with.  
  
Draco ran his tongue over his lips to moisten them, "When I told you I was taking Muggle Studies, I wasn't lying. I'd taken all possible classes that I could, and so, out of mere curiosity and boredom I chose something to challenge myself with, therefore studying a primitive people that I despise." He shrugged nonchalantly, as if this was no big deal and arrogant Slytherin Purebloods took that class frequently.  
  
"Oh yes, naturally," Hermione replied, raising an eyebrow somewhat mockingly.  
  
"You still don't believe me!" he said exasperatedly.  
  
It was Hermione's turn to shrug, "Just unlike you, that's all. Plus I've never seen you in class, and there's only one period of it because hardly anyone took it. Well, Mr. Malfoy," she said, starting to stand up, "If that's all you wanted to tell me, I'm going to retire for the night."  
  
"Wait."  
  
"What?" she turned to face him.  
  
"You haven't seen me in class because I wear my Invisibility Cloak. I got permission from Professor Winnikin." He rushed, hoping to keep her there for at least several moments.  
  
"Oh really? Anything else you'd like to inform me of?" she said impatiently.  
  
He scowled; this was not exactly how he had planned the conversation would go, "What's wrong with you, Granger? You're usually the one that's always all, 'We never talk enough, and we need to work together instead of ignoring each other'. I'm trying, here. Telling you something no one else knows."  
  
"You bribing me for something, Malfoy?" she sat on the other arm of the couch he was laying on, resting her chin on a hand propped up on her knee.  
  
"Maybe," he leaned forward and smiled slightly mischievously, "Ok, so I talked to Dumbledore earlier this week and he said that for the upcoming ball we... well... I'm sure you know where I'm going with this." He leaned back again, hands behind his head, "What say you?"  
  
She cocked her head and said slowly, "And you're actually going along with this." It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
He rolled his eyes, with an expression of playful helplessness, "What else could I do? You expect me to say no to the Headmaster?  
  
"Yes," she laughed, "You did all those other times the last six-and-a-half years he's tried to make us get along."  
  
"Yeah, well, people change, Granger," he paused and practically bit his lip from what he was about to say, I never thought I'd fall for someone like you... he inwardly shook his head to rid himself of such foreign, and forbidden, thoughts.  
  
"Apparently so..." she was silent for a moment, just looking at him and reflecting. Now that she thought about it, he truly had changed the last couple of months, even year or two. They had been able to have normal, decent conversations with no name-calling or insults, however rare that might be. His constant glaring at her was decreasing, in fact, it was mostly friendly teasing for being such a "goody-good", and sometimes she caught him looking in her direction with a sort of lost expression, like he wasn't concentrating on present things.  
  
He really isn't so bad... she mused, if he could only lessen that ego of his... I wonder if he honestly wants to try this.  
  
"Hey... you awake there?" Draco waved his hand in front of her face, at which she realized she had spaced out for a moment.  
  
"Hmm?" she focused back on him, blushing a bit and gave him a small, embarrassed smile.  
  
An awkward silence followed; this was probably the longest they had been in each other's presence and talking and not fighting.  
  
"Well..." Draco began uneasily, "Bedtime?"  
  
Hermione shrugged, "Sure. I'll just finish up some homework first. 'Night, Malfoy."  
  
He nodded as she stood to leave, "Goodnight... Hermione."  
  
She smiled, and then with a playful wave gracefully climbed her staircase, though both of the teenagers knew it would be some time before either fell asleep...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
there you have it. I know it didn't really explain much, so kudos to those who actually read it.... heh. If you have any corrections, complaints, questions, flames, or praise, by all means review!! That's why I'm posting this; for you to read and enjoy, then give me feedback *grin* sorry if it wasn't great... it'll get better as time goes on... hopefully. Well it's late and me madre is making me go to bed... good night!!  
  
~Vix  
  
p.s. I'm in desperate need of a Beta. Seriously. If any of you could cover a few of my subjects I write about and are good at that sort of thing e- mail me, and that would be awesome. My addy is in my bio. Thanks!! Don't forget to review!! 


	3. An Unusual Exchange

It's been far too long, especially since this story has been done for _ages_, not to mention that this is a pitiful excuse for an update. I'll probably post another in a day or two, providing I get reviews hint hint I don't like this chapter, I'll tell you that now. Ah well, I guess it gets better shrug I'm not all too fond of this story. Anyway, here's another chapter. Thanks for reading and _reviewing_. 

Disclaimer: Don't own it, blah, blah, blah...

* * *

3. An Unusual Exchange 

The morning dawned misty and cold with a chilly February breeze. Hermione woke early, as usual; she was a firm believer of the quote "Early to bed and early to rise makes a man healthy and wealthy and wise." She changed into some comfy pants and a tee shirt and did her normal Yoga routine in front of the fire, which had been stocked with more wood during the night. She then did some other exercises, after which taking a quick shower.

Draco, sleepy-eyed with his hair mussed, came down the stairs just as Hermione exited the bathroom, which they shared. She had on jeans and a red sweater with snowflakes; because it was Sunday, the students weren't required to wear their uniforms and robes. Though she hadn't applied any make-up yet, she'd dried her hair with a quick charm her friend, Lavender Brown, who was also a Gryffindor, taught her in 5th year, which was very helpful with her thick locks, then tied it into two braids.

The young man moved past her and went into the bathroom, taking a much longer shower than Hermione. Steam covered the mirror and tinted windows, and he dressed quickly in black jeans and a black turtleneck, then did his hair as usual. He decided to go get some breakfast before his patrol around the grounds and other such Head-Boy duties he needed to attend to.

Hermione had that idea as well, and was just leaving the Great Hall as Draco was coming in. She smiled at him, but he just glared back like he didn't remember their conversation last night. She looked at him with a confused expression but he didn't give her a second glance as he walked to the Slytherin table at the far left.

"Malfoy!" Blaise Zabini called him from the far end of the table, motioning with his hand for Draco to come sit with him.

"Zabini," Draco replied and nodded, then the two friends slapped hands as they sat across from each other and started to eat.

"Joining the living again, are you?" Blaise smirked and pushed chin-length black hair out of icy blue eyes.

"Meaning..." Draco filled up a plate with pancakes and covered them with maple syrup.

"You've either been in classes, the library, or up in your room for the past three days, hardly eating or speaking to anyone," he listed, then grabbed a piece of toast and spread marmalade on it, munching as he waited for an explanation.

Draco shrugged, "I've a lot on my mind. N.E.W.T.'s are coming up, you know." Then he thought to himself, _Plus the whole Hermi—no _Granger _thing... _he corrected himself, _but I can't let _anyone_ know about that... _

"Yeah, I know, but still..." the raven-haired Slytherin shrugged as well, then added somewhat slyly, as if unsure of what Draco's reaction would be, "You've also been watching that Gryffindor Mudblood girl a lot lately."

Draco looked up in surprise. "What?!" he said fiercely.

Blaise held up his hands as if making peace, "Hey, just calling it as I, _and_ several others, see it." He leaned back in his chair, sipping a glass of milk, "She hasn't gotten to you, has she?"

"No," Draco said tersely, standing up, "We merely have a professional, working relationship, it's needed to do what we do, being Head Boy and Girl and all." He said slightly smug at his high position, "Well if you'll excuse me, I've got duties to do," He rolled his eyes, "as usual." And with that he strode out of the Great Hall, wondering if what Blaise had said was true.

"_She hasn't gotten to you, has she?"_ the words echoed through his head. What did Zabini mean by that? And _watching_ her?? Ok, maybe he was a bit more civil to her but never would he truly fall for Hermione Granger. He could pretend to want to get to know her and get along for this stupid project from Dumbledore, but no; Slytherins didn't like Gryffindors! And that was final!


	4. A Disturbing Encounter

Hmmm…. I'm afraid I've been neglecting my poor fics for quite some time now. I've seriously had _no_ time whatsoever, but not that marching season is over (tear) and once I finish with finals I'll be free again. It's pretty sad, since I have this one finished. Oh well.

I've also decided that I REALLY don't like how I changed or portray almost all of the characters in this, especially Draco, Pansy, and a couple others. So if you don't like it and you feel like flaming, I'll probably agree with you so might as well not waste your time trying to insult me and my work. However, I know many enjoy this type of fic, I do most of the time, and they still show interest in this so I'll continue posting as long as I get positive feedback.

But that's enough from me. Read and review. I'd like to know what other people think.

**Disclaimer:** I own naught but my imagination.

* * *

Chapter 4: A Disturbing Encounter

"Such a prat… such a bloody, arrogant, conceited, pig-headed _prat!_" Hermione muttered angrily to herself as she stormed back to her dormitory. She was, of course, talking about Draco Malfoy; their last meeting had been far less than productive. He, Hermione, and all of the prefects had met in the Room of Requirement, as usual, to determine the route each pair would take. Everyone went with someone from his or her own house, except Hermione and Draco, who always went together since they were Head Boy and Girl.

He was extremely unfriendly when they first got there, completely ignoring her, but immediately changed his countenance as soon as they were alone and no one else was around.

"Hermione?" he asked a few minutes into the patrol, with the _tiniest_ bit of timidity at her stoic silence.

"What?" she answered abruptly, keeping eyes straight ahead, her mouth pressed into a straight line.

He began nervously; it was obvious she was mad at him, "So… I was wondering if we could talk about the whole ball th—"

"Of course! We can talk whenever it is _convenient_ for you, can't we?!" she shrilled, biting her tongue to stop yelling at him, and continued walking at a rather fast pace.

He kept up, rolling his eyes at her over-dramatic response, "Please? Come on, I know I've been a jerk but—"

"You _think_?" she hissed sarcastically, "I've had _enough_ of you trying to apologize then acting exactly the same as before! No more, Malfoy, got it? This is your _last_ chance!"

She turned away, crossing her arms over her chest.

Draco looked at her, perplexed, "I… had no idea this meant that much to you."

She didn't answer for a moment, but when she turned back to face him he could see she was trying to fight watering in her eyes.

This just increased his bewilderment; he had no idea what to say, and though it was against his natural instinct that had taken hold the last six years, he wanted to help set things straight between the two of them.

"What's wro—" he began.

"Nothing!" she angrily shook her head, willing herself _not_ to cry in front of _Draco Malfoy_.

He gently touched her cheek, "I'm sorry I've done this to you…"

She closed her eyes momentarily, then pressed her hand against his, "It's nothing… Thank you though." When she tried to walk away he took hold of her arm to stop her.

"What can I do?" he asked, with such genuine concern in his eyes that Hermione gave in.

"You just…remind me so much of Chris…" she looked down at the floor, knowing perfectly well he wouldn't understand.

"Who?" he asked, confused.

She gave a small shrug as if it didn't matter, "A guy I met last summer… we went out for two months, but then…" she broke off, keeping her gaze downward.

Draco paused uneasily, not sure how to respond; clearly this had affected her deeply, and he was treading on unsteady ground. "What happened?" he asked softly.

"I found out several times he was cheating on me. I kept forgiving him, giving him another chance. Finally he got sick of me and… left." Hermione shrugged again helplessly, desperately wishing she wasn't so emotional. Draco would probably just use this against her later on.

It was his turn to look away, "I'm sorry…" he said, definitely not in the practice of trying to comfort a girl, let alone Hermione Granger. "How do I remind you of him?" he asked, hoping her answer wasn't too harsh, but at the same time knowing he'd deserve it.

She sighed, "Never mind…" she continued walking again, but this time he didn't try to stop her, just walked with her.

Hermione inwardly scolded herself for letting him break so far into her emotions. Why in the _world_ did she do that? Was it because he had been increasingly on her mind, and in her heart? Because she felt a pang every time he sneered at or insulted her, even more painful than it used to be? Or maybe just because she fell into a spell every time she saw those silver eyes and couldn't stop wishing his strong arms were wrapped around her…

She shook her head as if that could make such thoughts disappear.

Close by, Draco was having similar problems. He couldn't figure out why he wanted to help her so much, erase their whole history together and start anew, and somehow let her know he didn't think she was a good-for-nothing, childish girl who was a know-it-all Gryffindor Mudblood; he found those things didn't really matter to him anymore. All he knew was that his heart sped up when he saw her, no matter how she looked: whether she'd just woken up, had red, tearstained eyes and face, or just primped for an hour, which was unlikely anyway. He had started seeing her for what she truly was, and wished his head would agree to that sentiment instead of trying to go back to his usual ways and forget about her.

Both students were so lost in thought, they didn't realize another group of teens was walking close behind them. Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Draco's thug-like cronies Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, and several other seventh-year Slytherins caught up with them.

"Drakey poo!" Pansy yelled, running to hug him from behind.

Draco gave a sigh and rolled his eyes, wincing slightly as she collided with him, though only Hermione noticed.

"Oooh I've missed you so much, baby!" Pansy squealed, clinging onto him, batting eyelashes with far-too-much mascara in a way she _thought_ was coquettish.

"Hey… Pansy," Draco forced a tight smile, trying to pry her off him.

Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance and continued walking without Draco; didn't Slytherins have anything better to do than strut around making as much noise and trouble as possible?

"Hey, Miss Granger, why are you leaving so soon?" Blaise sneered at her, his voice husky and seductive. He grabbed her hands and tried to pull her back to where his housemates were, "Come on, have some fun."

Hermione turned away from him, only able to yank one of her hands back, the other firmly grasped by the Slytherin, so she slapped him across the face. He let go, raising an eyebrow at her feistiness.

"Aw, now then, that's no way to reply to a nice invitation. Come on. I _want_ you baby." He mocked; it was obviously a joke.

She ducked away as he lunged for her, "Get away from me, Zabini!"

He let her go, smirking at her retreating back, "Malfoy, you've got _odd_ taste in women." He laughed, speaking of their conversation earlier.

"Shut up, Zabini," he glared, "and leave her alone."

"Oh ho! Our man gone _noble_ has he? Defending the _poor helpless Mudblood._" He cackled in cruel glee at the situation.

Draco's icy stare made him stop, "No. Just she'll go tell her _boyfriends_ and they'll tell the headmaster you're sexually harassing her or something." He impatiently looked at Pansy, who had linked onto his arm as if she'd never let go, "Let _go_, Pansy." He shook her off and walked quickly down the way Hermione had, leaving the other Slytherins laughing and mocking them as he went.


	5. Meeting Shakespeare

Hello. It's really bad of me not to update this more, since it's finished. I know I've said this before, but I really don't like this very much… it's rushed and OOC but… we're just gonna go with it since I won't ever have time to do a complete re-write, no matter how much I long to. I'm going to blame their inconsistent emotions on raging hormones. Many have said that I've changed them too much, but honestly, when you think about it, people change a lot between 15 and 17. So that's just how it's gonna be. Thanks to those who have reviewed, I really do appreciate it and I'd love it for them to continue.

I'll probably be updating this at least once a week when I'm really busy, but hopefully every / every other day so I'll be thrugh with this and can worry about other things.

I'm going to stop rambling now. First, a few disclaimers:

I don't own any characters, places, ideas, etc that you recognize. Especially not Shakespeare. I am merely taking advantage of them and making them do whatever my twisted imagination tells me to.

Also, I did write this not knowing a thing about the 6th book two months, you guys! so anyone reading this after it comes out… sorry if it's not paralleled to the book.

Ok, that's enough. Just read it and review!

* * *

Hermione avoided contact with anyone other than her closest friends the rest of the day, especially Draco or any other Slytherin. She decided to go to the Gryffindor Commons, since she hadn't been there for a while and needed a break from school work, for once. 

She gave the password to the Fat Lady and entered to find students sprawled all over the room, most of which looked up when she entered, gave her smiles, then returned to what they were doing.

Harry and Ron had been playing Wizards' Chess, and immediately ran and hugged her when she came in.

"Nice to see you're still alive, Mione." Harry teased her for her absence around the Gryffindor Common room lately.

"Haven't seen you in ages!" Ron complained, though they had just seen her at meals and classes the days before, and he gave her puppy dog eyes, laughing as she rolled her eyes with a smile.

Both boys were a good head-or-more taller than her, Ron several inches over Harry. They both had the same hair as when they were younger; Ron's shaggy red, and Harry's ever-messy jet-black. Harry had gotten contact lenses and was lean and muscular, though still slightly small, from nearly seven years of Seeker training. He had moved up to Captain of their Quidditch team, as expected, and Ron stayed on as Keeper by much persuasion from his friends.

The three friends moved to a corner that was less crowded so they could talk. Ginevra Weasley, the "baby" of the family, was sitting nearby with some of her friends, and came over to say hi, sitting on the arm of Harry's chair and playing with his hair. The two had gotten together at the beginning of the year ("Finally!" Ron had said when they told him) and had stayed strong ever since. Though she was the youngest in her family, Ginevra (she didn't like the kiddish nickname Ginny anymore) was definitely not a baby anymore. Her wavy, dark red hair cascaded down her back, and she had grown up considerably since that experience with Tom's diary in her first year. She dressed in black, with accents of red, used lots of dark eyeliner, and had many various bracelets she wore everyday.

Ginevra stayed for several minutes, then went back to her friends. Hermione then told them what had happened since the previous night.

As she had expected, they took it hard and told her to stay away from Malfoy at all costs, he was just using her to get something, and she should tell one of the teachers about the occurrence with Blaise, since similar events had happened before. Hermione just shrugged it off, however, and told them they were worrying too much.

The three friends spent the rest of the afternoon playing games and laughing, and later Harry and Ron decided to go flying, so Hermione tagged along. She asked Ginevra if she could borrow her broom (the red-head had been Chaser the last two years) and they west out to the Quidditch pitch for several hours, tossing a Quaffle back and forth and doing different drills. All too soon it was twilight and too dark to play anymore, so Hermione parted with the two boys and headed back to her dorms, deciding to shower then start reading the first section in her Shakespeare book.

Ignoring Draco, who was sprawled on the couch, surprisingly also with his assigned book in hand and intently reading, she took a long, hot shower, taking her time. She dressed quickly in blue pajamas, and pulled out the thick volume, turning to _Romeo and Juliet. _

_"Sampson._ Gregory, on my word we'll not tarry coals.

_Gregory._ No, for then we should be colliers.

_Sampson._ I mean, and we be in choler, we'll draw.

_Gregory._ Ay, while you live, draw your neck out of collar.

_Sampson. _I strike quickly, being mov'd.

_Gregory_. But thou art not quickly mov'd to strike."

Hermione blinked slowly and breathed deep to avoid yawning. She was not in the mood for this… After about an hour she eventually got to that _one_ part that everyone always quoted:

"_Juliet. _ O Romeo, Romeo,

Wherefore art thou Romeo?

Deny thy father and refuse thy name;

Or, if thou wilt not, be but my sworn love,

And I'll no longer be a Capulet.

_Romeo. _Aside Shall I hear no more?

Or shall I speak at this?

_Juliet._ 'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;

Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.

What's Montague? It is nor hand nor foot,

Nor arm nor face nor any part

Belonging to a man. O be some other name!

What's in a name? That which we call a rose

By any other word would smell as sweet;

So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,

Retain that dear perfection which he owes

Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,

And for thy name, which is no part of thee,

Take all myself.

_Romeo._ I take thee at thy word.

Call me but love and I'll be new baptiz'd;

Henceforth I never will be Romeo."

It was at that moment that Hermione nodded off…

_She was running, running through an old forest, probably the forbidden forest. Trees and terrifying monsters kept leaping in her path and she had to scramble out of the way. She was stumbling around on hands and knees most of the time, calling out for help from friends. She tripped and fell, and landed in a kind of clearing. Blaise Zabini stood at the other end, and started towards her menacingly. When he was halfway across he turned into Lord Voldemort, who had been dead for almost a year. Hermione screamed as he advanced on her, pulling out his wand, saying "Avada Ke—" she covered her head with her arms, but when his vice stopped mid-curse she looked up. Standing in his place was a crazed-looking William Shakespeare pointing into the shadows._

"_Follow the yellow-brick road!" he yelled, "There's lions and tigers and bears!"_

_All around her the world spun, until she was dizzy with fright and fatigue, and she collapsed. She saw a light coming down to her, then someone shaking her. "Hey… Granger… wake up… Hermione!"_

Suddenly her eyes opened wide and she had to spot herself from screaming again, this time in surprise. Draco Malfoy was standing over her; he had lit the lamps in her room with a spell and was stroking her face to soothe her.

"It's just a dream…" he whispered, "It's ok…"

She panted slightly and looked around the room. Yes, it was just a dream, though how real it had felt, in however much of a strange way it was. Draco sat on the bed next to her, and she sat up and curled into a ball, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Why are you here?" she questioned.

"Well you screamed and… yeah." He said uncomfortably.

She blushed a bit, surprised he and heard _and_ cared.

As usual, a tense silence filled the room as the two teens battled with their thoughts.

They looked up and said each other's name at the same time.

"Draco—"

"Hermione—"

"I—"

"You—"

"The—"

"Wait!" Draco put his hand over her mouth so he could speak. "I've decided to go… 'normal' to Muggle Studies tomorrow. Without my cloak. That is, of course," he added somewhat shyly, "If you'll accompany me."

She couldn't help but grin at his momentary boyishness, almost completely forgetting their talk and quarrel earlier that day. "If you want me to… but then I may not be good enough to _accompany,_ as you put it, the Slytherin Prince, himself."

"You're not thinking of the scene with Blaise and the others, are you?" Her face confirmed his thoughts. "I'm sorry about them… and me." He tried to express his feelings without sounding like a _total_ idiot. "It's just… when I'm around you here, just us, I feel like I can be myself and not someone my father and society forces me to be. Like you're trying to see the good in 'Evil Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince'" he used her earlier term, "and that you _have_ since we first met."

"I—" she tried to start, but he cut her off again.

"I know I sound stupid. I know I act a _total _different way when we're out there, in the real world. And I _know_ you have a very good reason to completely hate me. But I can't help feeling that… I belong by you, with you, _for_ you."

She looked at him in amazement. Almost exactly how she, herself felt, he was saying, out loud, seemingly not afraid of her reaction.

He was not done yet, either, "If I know you at all, and I've gotten to know you pretty well the last few years, I'd say you felt similar for me." There it was, the cocky grin. She knew it would be back soon, but he was absolutely right.

"Hermione… Remember when I told you Dumbledore wanted to uphold the tradition of the Head Boy and Girl going to the Graduation Ball together?"

She nodded, wondering what _else_ would be revealed to her.

"I'd like to ask you if, instead of going as enemies _attempting_ to work together for a night, that we go as friends."

By now Hermione was too stunned for words, she just sat there with a stupid smile on her face. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"What do you say?" he prompted with slight hopefulness.

"Ok. We can try. But do you promise you'll act like this in 'public'?" she asked, not able to help but feel a tiny bit skeptical; he had lied to her plenty of times before now.

He raised his right hand, "I, Draco Malfoy, solemnly swear by my wand, I will no longer be arrogant, jerky, evil, ruthless, a bully, conceited…" he listed several other words describing himself, "towards Hermione Granger."

"Or her friends," she added with a teasing smile.

"Do I have to?" he asked like a reluctant schoolboy.

She nodded, laughing, "Yes."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine. But don't expect me to be all 'I love you Potter, Can I carry your books, Weasley?' I _will_ be decent though."

Hermione grinned, "That's good enough for me." Then it was her turn for a suggestion. She cocked her head, sweetly asking, "Would you like to read with me?"

Draco stood and gave a mock-formal bow, "I'd be honored." He offered his arm and she linked with him after grabbing her book.

Thus the start of an unlikely friendship between Gryffindor and Slytherin, Red and Green, Granger and Malfoy, Hermione and Draco.

* * *

Oh dear, I do love Shakespeare. We finished watching Romeo and Juliet in English today… the one made in the 70's. It was highly amusing. But anyway. What did you think? I know it's OOC. Just… use your imagination. 

Cookies to those that review!

3 Sarah

P.S. Go to my fanfic livejournal to see my archaive. link is in my bio As of 5-22 I only have one thing posted there, but the list will always be growing. I use it mainly to post song-fics because I lovelovelove writing them, but will have everything else there eventually. Review!


	6. His Princess

This chapter is for my best bud, Aly, who was the only reviewer for the last chapter! I really hope there are more people reading and not reviewing… shrug whatever.

So the rest of this I wrote late at night, two days before the final copy was due remember, I wrote it for my English teacher in 8th grade so it's really rushed. Sorry.

Here it is! Please remember to review, guys. Seriously, that's all we authors want in return for taking time to post. Thanks.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, yadayadayada.

* * *

The pair spent several more hours reading together, taking turns reading out loud or in unison. This lasted far into the night, and by the time both of them were too tired to stay awake, they had found out quite a bit about each other, and themselves. They came to realize that they actually had more in common than they had first thought; both loved reading good literature, and had a thirst for strong and powerful language, so reading Shakespeare together by the warm fire that winter eve was quite satisfying. They analyzed the text and tried to determine what everything meant, and actually finished the chosen play, _Romeo and Juliet_ (Draco had started reading that earlier, as well).

They laughed together much easier then _anyone_ would have thought; she found him interesting and so excitingly _different_ to talk to, and he valued her knowledgeable opinions. When they would disagree on something, they'd talk it out until a plausible answer surfaced. If not, they shrugged it off and kept reading, planning on asking Professor Winnikin the next day. They soon realized that _tomorrow_ was coming all too quickly and they'd better get in bed, or Hogwarts would have two very tired, if not cheerful, Head students, so they went to bed after bidding each other good night.

Muggle Studies was fourth hour, right before lunch. Draco and Hermione decided not to walk there together and rouse suspicion immediately. They both had Potions right before that, and after they made their way to the classroom on the second floor.

Hermione got there first, and took a seat towards the center of the room, and a few minutes later Draco arrived, without his cloak, just as promised. He sat right behind her, and she stopped herself from turning around and grinning at him.

Professor Winnikin, a witch in her sixties with long, silvery hair, began class by asking who had gotten the book they would be studying out of, and most of the students raised their hands. Many in the room kept looking at Draco strangely, as if he was in there by mistake. Even the Professor looked at him in surprise because of his visibility, but changed it into an approving look. She then went on to explain the next project that they'd be doing; read a play of your choice and report back on it with a partner. They were allowed to choose whom they were to be working with, and Hermione found herself being tapped on the shoulder by none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Be my partner?" he asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Oh, all right…" she feigned reluctance and turned her desk around to face his. This really got others in the class to look at them strangely, and then whisper speculatively to their friends.

Hermione shrugged and rolled her eyes, "I knew we'd get this if we started tolerating each other… you sure you still want to work with me?"

Draco smiled charmingly as he got out his book, a quill and ink, and parchment, "Yes."

She dropped her gaze, glad he had stayed true to his promise, and also got out supplies for the assignment. "Shall we do _Romeo and Juliet_ for our project?"

"We already finished reading that one…" Draco replied, puzzled.

"Exactly, therefore giving us more time to do other homework instead of reading yet another play." It was her turn to smirk.

Draco nodded, "Very good, Granger. Thinking more like a Slytherin now, are you? I'm surprised… not much like you to try to skive off homework like that."

She just uncorked her ink and dipped her quill, "Well to be with a Slytherin, I guess you have to act like one. Besides, we read it _several hours ago_ so it's not that big of a difference. Ready to get started?"

**&&& **

The rest of the day went by smoothly enough, neither Hermione nor Draco had any close friends in Muggle Studies, so they didn't really hear _many_ people talking about them. Slytherins and Gryffindors had double Transfiguration that afternoon, and though they didn't actually talk to each other, they had their share of secret smiles across the room when no one else was looking.

Several times, Ron and Harry kept asking Hermione why she was smiling so weirdly, and why she kept staring off into space with a strange expression ion her face.

"Oh, it's nothing…" she would reply, giving them reassuring grins, "I'm just a bit tired; stayed up too late doing homework."

Her friends would then shake their heads and return to their work without a second thought.

After Transfiguration, the seventh years' schedules were free, and Hermione declined an invitation to have a snowball fight out on the grounds, insisting she had Muggle Studies work to do. This wasn't a total lie so she didn't feel _too_ bad at her friends' disappointed faces; she hoped to speak with Draco again soon.

He wasn't in the common room when she arrived, however, so she just went upstairs to work on other homework. This soon got tedious, even for a bookworm like her, and Draco was still nowhere to be found, so she decided to go down and see if Harry, Ron, Ginevra, and other friends were still battling.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled when she came out, running and giving her a very cold bear hug. Harry said hello by bombarding them with snowballs from behind a barricade they had made.

"I love you too, Harry!" Hermione yelled, laughing and scooping a snowball of her own to throw back at him. She missed horribly, and it hit Seamus Finnigan instead. She then hid behind Ron, so Seamus thought it was he that hit him.

With a war cry, Seamus launched a snowball at Ron and it struck him square in the forehead. That got Ron back into the fight, and it became extremely chaotic, and snow was flying everywhere.

About two hours later, the group of Gryffindors trudged back into Hogwarts, dripping water on their way. Hermione was smart enough to perform her drying-spell on herself, so she was no longer wet and was quickly warming up. She told her friends she was going back to her dorm to change and get warm, and they said good night.

This time, Draco was there, almost as if he was waiting for her. There was a blazing fire in the grate, and he was sitting on a couch sipping Butterbeer.

Hermione stumbled into the common room, and Draco looked up with a smile, "I had dinner brought up. I figured you'd be tired and wouldn't feel like walking back to the Great Hall."

"Oh Draco… you really didn't have to. I'm fine." She muttered, blushing at his considerateness.

He shrugged, "Well what's done is done. You can go down with your other friends, I'd understand." He turned back to the fire.

She chuckled a bit then sat down by him, slumping in her seat and immediately feeling the warmth of the fire wash over her. She let out an appreciative sigh, and Draco handed her another bottle of the warm, yummy liquid that was Butterbeer.

"Mmmm…" she murmured, smiling contentedly and closing her eyes for a moment.

"Want to eat now?" Draco asked.

"Sure, what do we have?" she asked, sitting up straight again.

"Whatever the house-elves sent up… Let's see… there's turkey, potatoes, green beans, rolls, Pumpkin Juice, and for dessert… apple pie." he listed, nodding in approval.

"Sounds good," Hermione agreed, and she took a plate for herself.

They ate quietly for several moments, not knowing what to say. So much had changed between the two of them neither knew exactly what they felt for the other.

"I'm afraid I'm not very good at making conversation," Draco apologized, "In Slytherin we're not really much for friendly chatter."

"Oh, you did fine last night," Hermione reassured him, "It's just been a long day and we're too tired to put the right words together."

"So you won't blame me if I say the wrong thing?"

"No…" she laughed, "unless it's really far out there… Why?"

"What if I asked you to be my princess?"

"What?" she asked, confused. That was definitely not what she'd expected.

"You're always calling me 'the Slytherin Prince.' I need a princess. And I want her to be you." He stopped there, afraid to continue. _Why did he always say the stupidest things!_

Hermione didn't say anything for a moment. Draco thought for a confused second he hadn't actually spoken, but had just thought it.

"What exactly do you mean…?" she sounded helpless, like she didn't know what to do.

"Be my Princess, my girlfriend, my sweetheart, my love." Oh man, was he crazy. She'd never let him live this one down… _Please say something…_ he silently willed her, almost cringing at the derisive answer that was bound to come.

She looked at him seriously, peering deep into his eyes. He tried not to yield emotion, but with that chocolate-brownness so close it was nigh impossible.

"Are you asking this seriously, Draco Malfoy?" she asked calmly, the opposite of what both of them were feeling, "not as a joke to laugh at with your friends, or even by yourself?"

He remembered the lost, vulnerable expression on her face when she told him about her boyfriend form the last summer. He could never do that to her, not after the last two days, and definitely not on purpose.

"Yes, Hermione Granger. Do with me what you will." He gave a small, humble grin that just screamed out to her, _Take me! Don't just sit there! All I ask for is you._

The look in his eyes made her stop thinking. She leaned over and hugged him tight. He took that as a yes.

* * *

Draco: I can't believe you made me say such a ridiculous thing!

Sarah: Yeah, well you're hormonal. And a bit… loopy from the butterbeer.

Draco mutters: No, you're just a lousy author…

Hermione: Oh be quiet, spoil sport. It was sweet.

Sarah: Yeah. It was. And I had a deadline to finish this story, so the last few chapters are really rushed. Therefore, you've got some stupid lines. Seal with it.

Draco: Oh fine…

Hermione waves at readers: Remember to review!


	7. The Graduation Ball

insert evil authoress laughter here

Wow, I totally forgot about this story. Sorry! Thus, I'm posting the last chapter AND the epilogue. And I'm done apologizing for OOCness, because it is what it is and I can't rewrite it. It's even worse now that HBP came out… there's definitely no hope for Draco le sigh oh well.

A HUGE thank-you to everyone that has reviewed: CluelessProphet, Havok Sin, Crystal-Ice2, mippy, theglasspen, snowmouse, IcyCrystal, Jennifer Carter, lughnasadhfirecat, aaaand last but never ever least, Miss allaboutelephants22. Love you, twinnie. To all of you, I appreciate you taking the time to read and comment on my story! Sorry I couldn't respond to all of you individually.

Disclaimer: (Whee, last one) … Don't own it!

* * *

7. The Graduation Ball

The weeks flew by, and Draco and Hermione "dated" in secret. No one knew or found out; the couple only actually spoke to each other in Muggle Studies, or when they were alone, together, in their private common room. They weren't really a "touch-kissy" couple, they much rather enjoyed just being in each other's company, reading, talking, playing games, or just sitting together late at night.

Ron and Harry had sensed a change from Hermione; she was happier and spent more time talking and joking with them than in the library. They also noticed Malfoy's lack of insults lately. When they asked Hermione about this, she just shrugged and said, "I guess he's just grown up." Then she'd smile to herself, thinking of him.

Draco, on the other hand, spent less and less time around other Slytherins, preferring to be in his room thinking, and waiting for Hermione in the common room in the evenings whenever she would come back. They'd relate their day's events, discuss different projects, teachers, people, and whatever else came up.

Soon it was spring and time for the seventh years to start thinking seriously about upcoming events: N.E.W.T.'s and the ball. Students could be found frantically studying, while daydreaming about who their dates would be, what their outfits would look like. Not a very good combination…

Hermione and Draco were somewhat in charge of planning the ball, so they spent a lot of their time doing so; they could have been studying but practically had their books and notes memorized by heart, so it would have been pretty much a waste of time. They instead helped the staff plan, from the food to decorations, music to advertisement. The staff, themselves, were astonished by their cheerfulness when helping, and how well they got along with each other, and the teachers during the process.

Minerva McGonagall, who was the Transfiguration teacher and also head of Gryffindor house, asked Professor Dumbledore one day, "Do you have them under the _Imperious Curse_, Albus?"

The wise old Headmaster just smiled and shook his head.

"How then?" she demanded to know.

"I believe our young people have figured out a way to do it themselves," he said with the usual twinkle in his eye.

She gave him a questioning look but he didn't explain any further.

N.E.W.T.'s for the 7th years and O.W.L's for the 5th years started two week before the ball was scheduled. The exams were amazingly difficult, but many felt they did well, coming out grinning at having finished the last test they would ever take at Hogwarts. The last three days before the ball were lazy ones; students spent most of their time outside by the lake or in Hogsmeade, wandering cheerfully.

Hermione and some friends went there to shop for dresses and get their hair, nails, and make-up done. She decided on a dark red dress that had thin straps and a sheer scarf to be draped on her shoulders that matched the outer layer of the dress; it glistened like water.

The night of the ball was perfect: clear skies and a pleasant temperature. Draco and Hermione got ready quickly, and hurried down to the Great Hall, since they had to be there early, as Head Boy and Girl, to welcome the rest of the students in. Hermione stood nervously with her date, wondering what her friends would think of them going together.

"Calm down," Draco said with a laugh, taking her hands in his, and pulling her against him, "It'll be alright. If they can't handle us being together…" he let it hang there.

She looked up into his face, happy at the way things had worked out; never had she imagined spending a year with Draco Malfoy, then becoming friends with him, then _falling in love_ with him and going _willingly _as his date to a ball.

She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the cheek, "Yes," she said, "everything will be alright."

Students started filling up the entry way outside the Great Hall, and when the clock struck 7 o' clock, Draco opened the doors, with Hermione by his side. "Welcome," he said loudly enough for everyone to hear, "to Hogwarts' annual Graduation Ball."

And so it started. It was Hermione and Draco's job to get the dancing going, and The Weird Sisters, the band that was playing, started off with a slow song. The couple instantly started dancing, embracing each other as they swayed to the beat.

At first, others were stunned to see them so close, and apparently enjoying it, but more couples found their way to the floor, copying them.

After that song, Harry, Ron, and Ginevra found Hermione, pulling her away from Draco. "I'll be right back," she mouthed to him.

"What are you _doing!_" Ron exploded, practically shaking Hermione.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You know what!" Harry said, "Why are you clinging to Malfoy like he's the greatest thing that ever happened?"

Hermione glared at him, "He's my date. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes!" Ron yelled incredulously.

"Ron… you're not her brother…" Ginevra broke in, "don't be so protective."

"I might as well be!" he protested.

Harry then asked quietly, since yelling obviously wasn't going anywhere, "Are you… seriously going out with him?"

"Yes, Harry. I am. First being with him was forced upon me, but now I'm glad." She smiled, trying to reassure him, "He really is a great guy. Haven't you noticed how he's been decent to you guys?"

"Yeah… well he better be _more_ than decent to you, or he'll hear from me." Harry hugged her, "Be careful, Mione, I don't want you to get hurt. Like Ron said, you're pretty much our little sister. Not to mention Mrs. Weasley will _kill u_s if we let anything to happen to you."

"Don't worry," she squeezed his hand, "Thanks for taking it so well. I was worried."

He chuckled, "Just try convincing Ron now…"

After several minutes' persuasion, Ron finally let Hermione out of sight, though never for long, always watching to make sure Draco was trustworthy.

The rest of the evening was spent laughing, dancing, and socializing, a lovely time in all. After it was all over, and decorations and messes had been cleared, Hermione and Draco were free to go back "home."

They held hands through the hallways, talking about everything that had happened. When they got to their portrait hole, they were surprised to see the painting had been changed.

"Romeo and Juliet…" Draco murmured, smiling at the memory of the story. He took Hermione's hands in his and gazed into her eyes, "Forbidden lovers. Just like us…" And with that, before she could protest, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately but sweetly on her lips.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

After the ball, the rest of the days flew by, and before anyone knew it, it was the end of the school year. All final exams had been taken, and there was a sort of bittersweet excitement building up in the atmosphere.

Draco and Hermione had continued seeing each other, spending many happy hours together in the common room. However, hardly anyone, except the two of them, of course, was happy with this newfound relationship, to say the least. Most had learned to accept it, though, when they saw the couple was strong and was not just about to break down because of displeasure from friends and family.

Draco had a bit more trouble than Hermione, resulting in being disowned by his father, who said Draco was a disgrace to the name of Malfoy walking around with that "Mudblood scum". Hermione was horrified and begged him to see no more of her, for though he said it didn't affect him, she could tell it hurt him deeply. He would hear none of this and told her she was worth far more than the too-high, much of the time evil, standards of his father—and the beatings that came if those standards weren't met.

Graduation came all too quickly for the seventh years, and even some the younger students who had older friends. Soon it was the last night at Hogwarts. Friends were hugging, girls were crying, couples kissing and promising to keep in touch. After diner, the Great Hall was transformed into a party room, and the soon-to-be-alumni could stay there all night, spending those last few hours with those that they truly had, in a sense, grown up with.

There was much laughter and giddiness at finally graduating, but also sadness for leaving Hogwarts, which had been their home for the last seven years. In these last moments together, there were no Houses, no rivalries; only a bunch of young-adults that had grown from kids together and wanted to leave off with good memories of each other. Slytherins mingled with Ravenclaws, Gryffindors with Hufflepuffs, purebloods with muggle-borns. They talked of old friendships, old fights, potions gone wrong, Quidditch matches, duels in the hallway, crazy prophesies, strange rules, and every form of memory they could think of, some happy, others sad.

Draco and Hermione spent the whole night and the following day's train-ride at an arm's length of each other, taking advantage of each precious moment left. Draco had some money saved up and was going to be renting an apartment near Hermione's home until he could get a good-paying job and buy his own house, then the two of the would see where fate took them from there. Marriage was a possibility, though neither knew exactly what road they would take. They didn't know if they'd live happily ever after. All they knew was that they were in love; forbidden at first, not accepted for a while, shunned by some, and definitely not as tragic as William Shakespeare would have set it up, but love nonetheless.

So this tale comes to an end, and I hope you learned about young, forbidden love, and the hearts that made it happen.

Finis.

* * *

And there you have it. Review pretty please? 


End file.
